Different from usual
by cyclone5000
Summary: Taichi and Yamato are in the aftermath of a night that was...different. Different from what they are used to at least.


_Hi there everyone. I had this up on my drabble blog and I while rereading it, I thought 'eh what the hell. I'll transfer it here!' _

_This is part of a prompt challenge I'm working towards. This oneshot's prompt being 'Shy'. _

_While the subject matter here is 18+ there are no smut scenes here in this fic! Putting that out there so that no one is surprised or nothing. _

_Thank you everyone. Hope you enjoy this little TaiYama Oneshot~_

* * *

Taichi and Yamato were lying side by side to one another. Too tired to talk, their breathless gasps filled the air around them. Slowly melding into the heavy musk of damp sex.

Taichi was especially spent. His chest rising up and down like a pump as his brown eyes glazed over. His fingers twitched on reflex, trying to divert his blood flow from going down south. He remained sprawled under the flimsy sheets, his leg muscles feeling worse than a grueling summer afternoon of soccer practice.

Yamato kept blinking and tried to focus his vision. His blue eyes were vibrating under his lids, his cheeks refused to be any color other than a light shade of pink. His hands were clasped on top of his stomach; his knees were bent under the sheet that he was sharing with Taichi. All over he felt the desert heat rattle his core, his every breath acting like a cool breeze to try and normalize himself.

He still couldn't stop blushing though.

This wasn't the first time his…bed activities with his boyfriend got crazy.

But this time?

This time was beyond anything they've done.

When they were at the night club, their 'dancing' got them riled up to the extreme. Taichi practically broke down the traffic lights as he sped back home. Shit, the whole trip home was a blur! Yamato couldn't even remember getting into the elevator because all he was doing was reconnecting his lips against Taichi's every time they parted.

Yamato was _definitely_ going to have trouble walking tomorrow.

"You uh –ahem," As futile as it was, Taichi cleared his throat. Trying to make his voice not sound like he had been screaming for the past few hours, "You alright?" he managed to complete his thought, though his eye contact didn't stray from the ceiling.

"…" Yamato opened his mouth to talk, but his tongue was jelly and he had trouble finding the control to talk again, "Uh. Well," His mind was still stuck in the aftershocks of pleasure. Like a junkie recovering from their first big high, "I uh. Yeah. I'm good." Yamato swallowed the accumulating saliva from the back of his throat, his clear eyes blinking but not leaving the ceiling.

"Good." Taichi tapered off. The memories of their latest romp session kept resurfacing in his mind. And even through his dark complexion, it was clear to see he was getting flushed.

It wasn't the first time that he got aggressive and made Yamato writhe under him.

But this time?

This time was _especially_ raunchy in terms of what they did.

First Taichi tackled Yamato to the couch. Unable to wait to bask in the silkiness that was his lover's skin. Taichi almost came in his pants when he managed to strip down Yamato. His boyfriend was just too attractive for his own good! Not even God himself could resist putting his hands if he saw how hot Yamato looked when he was flat against the couch! And Taichi wasn't a God! That's why he put his hands all over Yamato. And his mouth. And his tongue. And his crotch. And basically every part of him.

Come to think of it. The clothes Taichi ripped off of Yamato were probably still strung across the couch.

He could hardly recall how they got into the bedroom. Though he did remember the jolt when his head hi the wall as a naked Yamato slammed him with kisses. That's when Yamato decided it was his turn to tear off the offensive layer of Taichi's clothes. Taichi wanted to moan out just thinking about how excited his skin felt as Yamato trailed his hands over his stomach. His seductive coy smile as tugged Taichi's pants down.

Come to think of it. The clothes Yamato charmed off were probably piled by the door still.

"You uh." Yamato smacked his lips against each other, tilting his chin down before resting his head back against the sweaty pillow, "You okay?"

All hell broke loose by the time they hit their mattress. A twinge of pain rang dully from Yamato's joints from when Taichi forcefully manhandled him and melted him into a moaning shivering mess. His head was getting dizzy again thinking about how many times he had cum prematurely from Taichi's dirty talk and actions.

Taichi titled his head up more and gulped down as he saw the dents in the wall from where the bed's headboard kept getting rammed against the wall. What if the neighbors heard? Well they probably did. It's not like Yamato's screams for more and Taichi's grunts for hard pleasure were quiet. They were definitely going to receive some strange looks from them tomorrow morning.

"Yeah." Taichi paused, after answering, feeling a spring in the mattress come loose. He really did drive Yamato into the mattress. No wonder he felt like he was sinking, he actually was sinking cause he broke the bed from getting out of line. He did feel like going fast and going hard. He didn't think that he had it in him to get _that _fast and hard.

"Good." Yamato felt uneasy. His nether regions were wet. Not uncommon after sex. But this time they had sex without a condom. And they literally didn't stop until they were reduced to one word commands. The bed sheets were probably beyond cleaning, and they'd have to have to throw it out. What if they had gotten the other places dirty? The couch? The wall? Oh god.

"That was uh," Taichi tried to break the tension. But with his common sense slowly coming back it was hard for him to calmly accept what just happened, "That was something."

"Yeah." Yamato rubbed his lips together. His blond bangs falling over his face and he didn't bother to push them away. He was starting to recall of the embarrassing things he was yelling out. He didn't want to believe he said half of those things.

"…" Taichi rolled over. No longer facing the ceiling and instead looking straight at Yamato. He felt a tiny bit of relief when he saw Yamato's expression. It was comforting knowing that he wasn't the only one bewildered by their escapade, "Uh…so now what?" Taichi trailed on, shifting his arm under his ear as his blinked as innocently as he could under the context.

Yamato glanced over. Meeting Taichi's eyes and reading his inner thoughts with practiced ease. After being with Taichi for a long period of time, he had gotten good at figuring out what Taichi actually meant versus the things he vocalized, "I don't know." Yamato honestly spoke, turning over to face Taichi though he left his hands loose over one another, "Tonight was really…different."

"Well. Yeah." Taichi scoffed, figuring that much was obvious, "But it was good….right?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was." Yamato reassured, too eagerly though he doubt Taichi would noticed that much, "It was just. You were really wild tonight."

"Wild." Taichi tested the word for himself. It wasn't the first time someone used that adjective to describe him. But with this context it now made Taichi blush, "You were really intense."

"Intense." Yamato repeated the word, a similar blush reappearing on his cheeks. He felt transparent but strangely complimented at the thought, "I don't know how I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Oh god," Taichi choked a bit, not expecting that kind of bluntness. He starting laughing a bit to cover his embarrassment as he covered his mouth with his hand, "I'm sorry. But if it helps I'm feeling really sore right now."

"It does a little," Yamato caught some of Taichi's laughter chuckling a bit, "We can't make a habit out of...getting this crazy though."

"Agreed," Taichi smiled through his tiny laughs, "Our bills are going to hike up if we have to keep replacing the mattress like this."

"Or fixing the wall."

"Or the couch."

"The neighbors would complain to the landlord too."

"Let's just never go to a night club again."

"It wasn't the night club that was the problem. It was you! You just had to dance."

"Well dancing wasn't the problem. It was you! You were the one that started getting all sexy."

"You pulled me close!"

"You started grinding against me first."

"You grinded against me back."

"The you started to play with my hair! And you know how much I like that."

"Taichi. You stared kissing my neck."

"Yamato. You started biting my ear."

"You kissed me first."

"Which kiss? Tonight's kiss? Or our first first kiss? Cause you gave me our first first kiss."

"Well I had too! You were hovering over my mouth for like fifteen minutes."

"I was nervous! It was my first kiss! I didn't want to mess it up!"

"So your brilliant plan was to prolong it by fifteen minutes?"

"I was preparing myself. A first kiss is a really big deal!"

"You're such a dork Taichi." Yamato laughed, smacking Taichi's chest a little bit.

"Well Yamato, I'm your dork," Taichi playfully pouted, smacking Yamato's shoulder in retaliation.

They laughed for a bit, slowly inching their way closer until they quietly chuckled. Yamato rested his head against Taichi's shoulder, while Taichi wrapped his arms hugging Yamato tight.

"Night."

"Night my dork."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Go to sleep."

"Fine."

"Yamato."

"Hm?"

"Love you."

"….Love you too."


End file.
